


Cover for The Proper Care of Actors by afrocurl, Clear_Liqueur, Clocks, Etharei

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erik is an A-list action star who is notoriously difficult to work with, until the day he gets cast alongside Charles Xavier, rom-com darling who can charm the pants off movie audiences the world over and apparently even one Erik Lehnsherr. The paparazzi catch them out and about soon enough, and their real-life Hollywood movie romance becomes instant tabloid fodder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts), [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/gifts), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Proper Care of Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254819) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 
  * Inspired by [Love (is) Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858950) by [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> Erik is an A-list action star who is notoriously difficult to work with, until the day he gets cast alongside Charles Xavier, rom-com darling who can charm the pants off movie audiences the world over and apparently even one Erik Lehnsherr. The paparazzi catch them out and about soon enough, and their real-life Hollywood movie romance becomes instant tabloid fodder.


	2. Chapter 2

  * Inspired by [Love (is) Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858950) by [Clear_Liqueur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks)




End file.
